disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MediEvil
'''MediEvil '''is an upcoming traditionally animated adaption of the video game of the same name.The film wil be written and directed by Tim Burton.The film will be released June 30,2011 Plot The movie starts with a flashback in the 13th century in the fictional English Kingdom of Gallowmere.Sir Daniel Fortesque: the reanimated skeletal remains of a deceased champion knight whom history holds in high esteem, due to his supposed heroics in battle against the evil sorcerer Zarok who, in 1286 had raised an army of demons and set out to take over the kingdom. The legend has it that Fortesque lead the King's army into battle against Zarok's demonic hordes and that Sir Daniel himself killed the sorcerer during the battle - despite having actually been mortally wounded at the outset - cementing his posthumous status as the "Hero of Gallowmere".This official version of events is later revealed as being vastly exaggerated and that Sir Dan's entire reputation is based on a lie. It turns out that Fortesque was not a hero at all and was in fact the first to die during the Battle of Gallowmere as he was hit in the eye by an arrow while leading the first charge against Zarok's undead armies. Although Sir Dan's troops still managed to go on and win the battle without him, Zarok was able to escape and went into hiding, leading everyone to assume that he was dead. The "fog of war and the shrouds of time" ultimately conspired to portray Fortesque as being the great hero of the battle.One century later, in 1386 , Zarok unexpectedly re-emerges from the shadows, robs the citizens in a nearby village of their souls and awakens his undead army. But the waves of necromntic energy he has unleashed upon the countryside have unwittingly revitalized the skeletal corpse of Sir Fortesque, still missing the eye where he was hit and unable to speak clearly having lost his jawbone. Sir Dan pulls a cobweb out of his eye socket, shakes off the trauma and then grins at the player. Unable to go to the Hall of Heroes in death due to his failures in life, Sir Fortesque sets out from his crypt to exact his revenge upon Zarok and prove himself a true hero now that he has been given a second chance.After finding a way out of the cemetery, getting through the rest of Gallowmere, making his way to the entrance of Zarok's lair and getting past every other obstacle the lair has, Dan finally makes his way to the lair's arena, where Zarok is waiting. There, Zarok sends out his fleet of skeletal warriors. But before doing this, Dan places one of the chalices he collected throughout the game onto the white circle in the middle of the arena. This summons the souls belonging to the soldiers who fought in the war a century ago. Seeing that they are all ghosts, their weapons will affect Zarok's warriors, so they charge straight towards them and start fighting while Dan keeps his side alive by zapping them with good lightningOnce Zarok's side loses, Dan's warriors cheer while turning into health vials that Dan collects to get as much energy back as possible (he loses it while using the good lightning on his side.) Zarok then summons his champion, Lord Kardok, a skeletal man wielding a mace riding a skeletal horse. After Dan defeats him, Zarok finally has enough of Dan getting in the way and goes to his . There, he tries to turn himself into a monster capable of defeating Dan, while (humorously) having trouble casting the right spell. Zarok eventually gets it right and then goes downstairs while revealing himself to be a wingless dragon of some sorts. The two fight, with Dan ending up victorious. Zarok then explodes into his normal form, while admitting defeat.Zarok then gets up and states that if he is to fail, then all shall perish and that Sir Dan is doomed to stay in his lair forever. He then zaps the ceiling with his trident, which makes the roof cave in. While this happens, a big hunk of debris falls on top of Zarok. Dan then escapes.Dan makes his way out to the arena entrance while the lair is falling apart. A small flying creature flies towards him, then the two get blown back by the explosion of a sundial that was next to them. Dan manages to hang onto one of the floating cogs from The Time Device till he gets to a small cave. After sorting himself out, Dan runs away from the fire caused from the lair blowing up and falls to his doom. Luckily, a vulture who helped Dan out earlier, catches him and takes him back to his crypt while the stolen souls return to the people. The vulture then drops him, Dan goes back inside and returns to his eternal rest. Dan ends up going to the Hall of Heroes. When he arrives, the rest of the heroes have come to life (to the point where they're not even statues anymore) and are partying. They then notice that Dan has arrived and stop at once. Dan then does a few acrobatics on the table till he lands into a chair and catches a cup that he flipped into the air with his foot. One of the heroes fills it up with wine, Dan then unsuccessfully drinks it (he is still in his skeletal form, therefore he has no throat) and the other heroes applaud Dan for finally having the courage to defeat Zarok once and for all. The camera then zooms out of the Hall (it also shows that it was really on Earth, not in the heavens, as suggested) and into outer space till it stops at a constellation of Dan preparing to defend himself. The words "The End" appear and the credits roll. Sequel A sequel entitled ''MediEvil Resurrection ''is currently in the works﻿ ﻿ Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:2011 films